Italian Profiles
by Roys-neko
Summary: Collection of stories 5927
1. Chapter 1

**#20- Fortitude**

_Don't ask for a kiss, take one._

* * *

"You're welcome here any time." Gokudera spoke quietly as he opened the door to the music room. Tsuna stared in amazement, the room was well lit with the large windows. With a grand piano that sat in the middle, there was a large glass case that held bass and wind instrument to his right, and to the left was another display case filled with string instruments.

Tsuna's eyes gleamed with excitement as he scurried over to the case and eyed the violin that was hanging innocently in the glass shelf.

"This.. is amazing!" he turned and hugged the silver haired teen who blushed deeply at his boss's sudden action.

"I'm glad you like it... it's yours." Gokudera took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips.

Tsuna looked up to his boyfriend, taking the teen's hands into his own. "But..." He looked passed the taller teen looking at the large music room, feeling overwhelmed. "Isn't this only for the music students?"

Gokudera smiled, pressing his lips on to the soft peach hands.

"You don't need to worry about that, you're a remarkable string player, my dear."  
The shorter teen bowed his head hoping that the Italian teen wouldn't see the dark scarlet staining his face.

----

The infant placed the binoculars down, letting the string around his neck tug down and stifled his laughter. His tall accomplice couldn't help his loud laughter as he caught Tsuna tripping and falling into Gokudera's arm like a love sick teenage girl.

"Looks like they're head over heels in the moment."

Yamamoto stated as he walked back into the building.

* * *

**Please review, onegai shimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**#65-Horror  
**

* * *

The brunette ran his tongue along the line of his chin, kissing softly along the pale peach skin.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" Gokudera's eyes widened, then slowly closed from the pleasure the brunette was providing him.

Before he lost his sanity, he pulled the gun from his pocket, throwing it to the floor.

"Ngh... not. n-not any... mu.. more... I give up..."

Tsuna smirked, he pulled the gun from his jacket. Gokudera gasped as the cold metal ghost his skin. Tsuna once again trailed butterfly kisses up to his ear, teasing it as he spoke dangerously,

"I don't know about you but I think you're the one who pulled the strings behind the attempt to kill me."

Gokudera's eyes widened once again as Tsun popped the first few buttons of the Italian's dress shirt. His lips traversed from the silver haired teen's ear down to his neck, following the trail of the gun that was leaving an angry red trail against the pale skin.

"I--I wasn't apart of that.."

When he felt the brunettes teeth dig into his neck, he moaned.

"I swear, p-_please_ believe me!"

Tsuna's coffee brown eyes locked with desperate forest green, he searched Gokudera's face for any deception. He couldn't help to smirk at his job well done, taking note of the jagged breathing and heavy blush on the teen before him. He threw the gun to the side, grabbing his collar and pressing their lips roughly against each other.

"The loser serves the winner..."

* * *

**a/n: Enjoy? Mistakes? Sorry for such a long wait!  
**

**-bows- Review, Onegai shimasu!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**#71- Obsession**

_Take my hand, don't be afraid.  
_

* * *

Gokudera blinked a few times before rubbing the sand away from his eyes. He heard grunting and groaning from the bunk above him

_'Tenth...' _He stared at the mattress, his eyes saddened from the constant shifting that he saw.

The Italian teen sat up, removing his covers and climbed the short distance to the distressed brunette.

"Please.... Please don't take them away-- ngh!"

Gokudera climbed onto the bed, sitting beside his boss. He was unsure of what to do, with the brunette's back facing him.

"No! Don't touch them!" He flipped onto his back, struggling with the blanket that was tangled around his ankles.

"I-If I lose them... I'll..." Tsuna whimpered, his body relaxed as if he was defeated.

Though his breathing raced, the sweat that formed glistening in dim lighting from the edges of the room. These peculiar occurrences caused a deep feeling of uncertainty that easily showed in Gokudera's eyes.  
Gokudera took a deep breath of the heavy air as he watched his beloved boss in agonizing pain. He had no idea what to do, then he stopped to think. He bent over and whispered a small chant into Tsuna's ear.

The Vongola's breathing slowed, until it was soft with his chest raising and falling evenly, and the distress frown turned into an eased look of relief. The shorter teen opened his eyes slightly, smiling to the figure of his trusted right hand man.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna mumbled as he reached for the Mafioso's face, cupping it lightly.

"Shh... Go back to sleep, it'll be alright." He placed his hand over the peach one, taking the hand into his own as he kissed the soft skin lightly.

The silver-haired teen felt at eased as well, he cupped his boss's face, and leaned over once again, pressing his lips against Tsuna's forehead. He gathered the blankets that were thrashed around, gently tucking in his boss as he muttered a soft good night.

Before he could maneuver his way back down to his bunk, he felt Tsuna tugging at his shirt. "P-please don't leave... "

He turned around and smiled,

_"I'm here."_

* * *

**a/n: Sorry for the never updating phase.... I've been sick for a week and... you know.. the good ol' Holidays are coming up -gags- but, truth be told... it's the time of the year that I write the most!**

**Please review, onegai shimasu!**


End file.
